Crazy But Interesting Ficlets
by rebanana
Summary: This will just be a home for all my shortfics and ficlets. A lot of them are either very angsty or fluffy. Please R&R. RECENT STORIES: Maddison BABY DRAMA. A prelude for what is to come. Stories are in order from Most Recent to Least Recent.
1. Why does Addie Love Christmas?

**I'm no shipper for Addek, but I was intending to write a Christmas fic, and Addek just sort of fell out of it. Enjoy.**

Addison had always loved Christmas. She had a tendency to hate all other holidays, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate Christmas. For her, it was never religious or family oriented. Her family wasn't religious in the least bit, and her father often worked on Christmas. It wasn't about the presents either. The Montgomery family had always been extremely wealthy, so wealthy that presents were no longer a treat. Addison and her younger sister Rachelle received them almost every week as a consolation for the lack of their parent's presence in their lives.

Addison couldn't exactly put a finger on what she loved about Christmas. Maybe it was the feeling she got when she snuggled up with Rachelle in their father's huge leather armchair, watching the tree glow in magnificence. Or maybe it was the way the cold air made her cheeks rosy when she and her sister had gone out to buy the tree with the family's staff, against her mother's greatest orders. It was eating cookies curled up in front of the fire, and listening to the Christmas music that Maria, the nanny, had painstakingly picked out.

Later in her life, it was being with Derek. On Christmas Eve they would turn off all the regular lights in their brownstone, and just let the white Christmas lights glow in the darkness. Addison had always insisted that the Christmas lights be professionally done, since one year Derek nearly fell off the fire escape putting them up. The lights always _had_ to be white. The colored ones were tacky.

The two would lie on the couch talking until it was midnight, officially Christmas. Then Derek would always tap Addison's nose and reach into the pocket of his robe where there was always an elegant piece of jewelry, one that always went perfectly with Addison's complexion. Then they would fall asleep together.

Their Christmas's varied, but usually Mark and Rachelle would come over. They would all open presents together, all sitting in front of the tree like a bunch of overeager children. Addison would lean into Derek's chest, smelling his faint aftershave, and Derek would always proclaim that _this_ Christmas was the _best_ Christmas ever.

In the nighttime, they went to the Shepherd's home in Westchester. They would drive down the empty highways, pointing at the snow-covered trees. Rachelle always fell asleep in the back of the car. Mark had no family to spend Christmas with, so sometimes he would come along to the Shepherd household. Other times he would sit in a bar and pick up girls to later take advantage of. Addison had always thought that sad, although without Derek and Rachelle, she supposed she would be in the same place.

Addison loved the Shepherd family. The whole evil mother-in-law thing had never applied to Shawna Shepherd, Derek's mother. Shawna always opened the door, and took Derek and Addison in her arms, fawning over them in just the right amounts. Derek's five sisters were great too. They would treat Addison like she was their long lost family, and they would tease Derek to no end. Addison's nieces and nephews would surround her, asking for stories, loudly claiming that they loved her most. Addison and Rachelle had never seen such a family before they met Derek.

At night she would fall asleep with Derek, her head in the crook of his neck, pleasantly warm and full from their Christmas dinner. He would whisper that he loved her, and she would reciprocate back, and the tease Derek about his teenage room. She knew, at those times, that if she could ask for any gift, she would ask for Christmas's like those forever.

Now she stared at the fuzzy TV, and pulled her sheets up to her nose. She was spending Christmas Eve in her hotel room, watching _A Christmas Carol_, and pretending that the rain falling outside her window was snow.

She wasn't home safe in New York, she wasn't with Derek, and Rachelle was in Bolivia. She felt a thick depression in her chest, and squeezed her eyes shut, pretending Derek was lying in bed next to her, whispering in her ear.

She turned off the TV, and there was a sudden eerie silence in the room. She couldn't do this. Christmas was an Addison and Derek holiday. She marked her relationship with him by Christmas's. Now, she could only imagine what Derek was doing. He was probably with Meredith singing Christmas carols or something. They were probably having sex under the Christmas tree. Addison was bitter. She tried to think about Mark who was alone on Christmas every year, but then she really thought of Mark, which brought her back to Derek. She tried to think about how it wasn't so bad, and how she shouldn't feel so sorry for herself when there were homeless kids on the street living without parents. _Her_ parents were still alive and well. Not that she had talked to them recently.

Addison pulled herself out of bed. She went to her suitcase, and pulled out a long gorgeous black dress, which she had recently spent three thousand dollars on as a Christmas present to herself. She didn't really realize that she was putting it on, until she looked down, and there it was, the silky material falling across her curves in all the right places.

In a trance, she walked to the door, her dress swishing under the diamond necklace that Derek had given her five years ago.

When Addison opened her eyes, she was at Joe's. She was faintly aware that all the slobs who drank on Christmas were scoping her out, undressing her with their minds. She sat at a stool, ordered a G&T, and tipped it into her mouth when it arrived.

"I thought you only drank Champagne on Christmas," came a voice behind her, and she turned around to see Derek who was alone, drinking a beer.

She shrugged, "This Christmas is different."

"I know it is," He said, and noticing she was shivering, draped his jacket over her bare skin. "But I'm here too."

They sat together there in silence. Addison thought she felt miserable, but the reality was, his presence made her happy again. _He_ was why she loved Christmas.


	2. In Slow Motion The Blast Is Beautiful

**Warning: Very angsty… Pronoun confusions… Probably not grammatically correct either, but have you ever had one of those moments where you hear a song and you NEED to do something with it? Well this is a result of one of those moments.**

**(After Derek finds Addison and Mark in bed together)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's yada yada… Also the song is by Snow Patrol.**

I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed 

He's had a long day of work. He lost two patients today. It was bad luck, bad juju. He walks into his house with the world on his shoulders and a bad feeling in his gut. As he steps inside, he brushes the rain off his shoulder. Something is different about the house. He can feel it. He wonders if the storm has passed or if there's more to come. He walks up the stairs, tiredly putting one foot in front of the other. The stairs creak under him. A siren bleats as it rushes by in the rain. The noise takes him out of his reverie.

_(I could do most anything to you...)_

He hears a noise. He can feel himself not caring. He tries to convince himself it's not what it seems. His fingers barely shake as he turns the knob. He sees her. In a heated kiss. With his best friend. She's on top of him. He can feel himself not caring.

_Don't you breathe_

She sees him. Her whole world stops in that moment. She sees him turn away and shut the door quietly behind him. She can already feel the tears running down her face. She suddenly can't breathe. The heat is suffocating her. She has to get up. She _has_ to get up and run after him.

_Something happened, that I never understood_

She pulls her clothes on, wiping the perspiration from her face. She doesn't say a word as she leaves the room. She's willing herself not to cry. He is in the hallway. For a long time they don't utter a word. He's staring at her in embarrassment. The shame rises through her body like a shiver. Anger follows. He doesn't care. He's forcing himself. Tears blur her vision and she forces herself into a dream world where he cares for her.

_You can't leave_

"Tell him to get out of my house," He says, his voice shaking. He is a pretender. "Tell him to get out of my house right now." His voice is low and menacing. It scares her. She is in a surreal world as his best friend leaves. As her lover leaves. She watches his face. His eyes don't flinch. "Get out of my house." He's addressing her. They're both responsible. He won't admit it. She closes her eyes and lets out an uncharacteristic sob. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. She protests but he throws her clothes out the door and forces her into the rain. She feels the weight of his hands on her shoulders. He has never touched her like that before.

_Every second, dripping off my fingertips_

The rain soaks her and her warmth melts. She is numb. Her hair sticks to her drenched shirt. She bangs on the door, hopelessly. She sees his shadow through the window, watching. She shivers. She lays her hand on the smoked glass, tries to touch him. Time goes slowly. He opens the door. He doesn't care.

_Wage your war_

Her sobs fill the room and echo off the empty walls. "You can't leave Derek. You have to stay. You have to stay."

His blue eyes reveal no emotion. He just stares at her. She thinks she sees a flicker of anger in his eyes, but she can't be sure. "Goodbye, Addison."

"No!" She screams. She is at his feet now. She needs him. She _needs_ him. "If you leave we'll never have a chance. We'll never have a chance. If you leave right now we won't have a chance."

He turns around. The rain beats against the street. Her heart beats with each step he takes towards the door. For a second she thinks there is no way he can leave. He can't leave her. "If you leave now," She says one more time, "We won't have a chance."

_Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die_

He looks at her, she memorizes his face. She knows.

_Well I am scared_

She wants to remind him of everything. She wants him to remember that day in spring. The day she wore a white dress and he promised her a beautiful life. He won't care.

_In slow motion, the blast is beautiful_

His back is to her. She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to see him leave. She wills herself not to care. How is it so easy for him? Time stops.

_Doors slam shut_

When her eyes fly open he's gone. She feels the hotness of her tears on his face. She cries as she hasn't cried in a long time. There's no one to hear her anymore. There's no one to find her anymore.

_A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away_

She collapses on the floor. Her wet hair lies limply over her shoulders. She lays still. She doesn't know how much time passes.

_Safe and sound_

She doesn't care.


	3. Dysfunctional Woe

**Note: Okay, well I have to admit I hate thanksgiving. I don't like the food. My relatives are loud and dysfunctional. And well, it's a holiday that makes us feel guilty. I have more than the poor people in whatever third world country, therefore I should be thankful for what I have. And I am, well I hope I am, but I don't need a holiday to ask me to do that do I? Especially not a commercialized holiday that makes us purchase even more food when other families have absolutely none. It's not all bad though... Two and a half days off from school and champagne. Ohhhh, Holidays. So... I imagined what the holidays would be like at Addison's house. (AU: Story mentions for a brief second, Addison's sister who first appears in "Perfect Memory". Post-Addison/Derek divorce. Addison has a house)**

Addison watched the rain falling, and pulled the blanket higher over her head. The expensive champagne flutes were ready to be washed, and a pile of dishes towered high in her sink. She would hire someone to do that tomorrow. She would get things done somehow.

"Addison?" Her mother walked in the room, carrying a flute full of champagne.

She nodded through her blanket, dragging a piece of hair out of her face. "Hi." She hadn't really talked to her mother in years. The phone calls were all courtesy. Her own mother didn't even know she flew across the country. Her own mother didn't even know she was divorced. Until tonight. She and her husband flew across the country in their private jet as a surprise. _Some surprise_, Addison thought bitterly. Then again, she and her mother never had real conversations.

"Addison, why didn't you tell me you and Derek got divorced?" Her mother's voice was strong but weak at the same time.

After years of swearing she would be nothing like her mom, she was exactly like her mom. She was in total absolute denial. "I don't know." She said, her voice cracking under emotion.

Her mother sat down next to her. She almost moved in to stroke her daughter's hair, but finally pulled away as if she didn't know how. She smoothed her own crimson hair instead. "You should've told me." Alexandra Montgomery said. "You should tell your mother these things."

Addison shrugged. "Yeah."

The emotional tension in the room was too much for both women. Alexandra stood up, but then changed her mind and sat down, offering her daughter the champagne. "If we hadn't come, would you have spent thanksgiving alone?"

"I was planning on eating sushi with Rachelle." Addison took the champagne, watching the rain streak the window. She and her mother were one in the same. Thank god she and Derek never had kids.

"Where is your sister, anyways?"

Addison shrugged again. "Drunk on champagne. Upstairs."

"I don't know why you never told me, Addison." Her mother said yet again, as if her daughter had always told her everything. "Imagine my surprise when I knock on your door and find a stranger who tells me that my own daughter has moved across the country. Just imagine it. The embarrassment."

"It's thanksgiving, mom."  
"And?"

"There's supposed to be family dysfunction." Addison gave her mother one more look and downed the last of the champagne. "Unfortunately in our family that dysfunction happens every day."

Alexandra Montgomery took one last look at her daughter, and turned away.


End file.
